bloodstreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitch
A glitch is a program error or a problem in a game. It usually happens when something in a game behaves differently than what the programmers intended. Usually, glitches are harmless, but some kinds can delete stored data. When a glitch occurs, the screen may turn blank or different colors will pop up, strange sounds appear, or the game will freeze or crash. Glitches in the Bloodstreams Games Robot Missions *In Deadly Alliance, there is a glitch where Rinzler would fail to avoid your attacks, making it easy to defeat Rinzler. This glitch later returned to Legacy 3, but rarely happens. Cat Invaders Under construction Bloodstreams Battles *In Ultimate Bloodstreams Battles v2.3, when Freddy Krueger was released, there is an error. If you attempt to perform Welcome to Your Nightmare Final Killer at Shinko, the game freezes. This was fixed. *Strangely, if you select Amber Brown's alternate costume, she appears in her Amber Brown is Not A Crayon appearance. This glitch would cause Amber Brown to have the same voice as Freesia and would cause her to be made of crayons. However, if you use it in any stage, the stage would be discolored and appears to be made with pencils. *If you press Light Kick, using Jolly Polly or Slicer would appear to spin 50% miles away. **When Kevin Woods was officially announced, he nearly had the same glitch for unknown reasons. *If you are Nyan Cat and the CPU is Tac Nayn, simply use Rainbow Swirl right before Tac Nayn unleashes his Dark Rainbow Swirl. When they collide and hit themselves, the game freezes. This also applies to Super Tac and even Super Nyan. *Right before the moment when the Foe Faced screen appears, if you play as Mjus and fight Crisis, Mjus' pattern texture would be messed up, causing Mjus to freeze and disappear. If this happens, the announcer says, "Crisis Wins!" *If one hacks and accesses Allie the Human, using her alternate swap would transform her into a hedgehog, right before you fight, the game crashes. *In Super Bloodstreams Battles, Ultimate Bloodstreams Battles and Bloodstreams Battles: Armies of the Warfare, if Slicer is knocked away with very low HP, Slicer would freeze. Later fixed in 2015. *For some reason, most characters keep morphing into Elmo, a red monster who appears in the Sesame Street series. *There was 2 mistakes with Shinko's description during the earlier versions of the game, it says: "A stick figure who has always been up for crisis, he's just one evil pivot. He is always friends with Freesia, but he is just not into carnage. Also, his plans were to shoot enemies with his machine gun, he's just always a deadly hero." This must have been a translation error. *One noticeable glitch in story mode is that, in the downloadable stage The Junkyard, if the player and opponent are crushed to death simultaneously, the player wins. (Even rewards Sacrificial Kill bonus) *Similar to the Junkyard glitch, if Sector X or Portal Sector were selected, getting crushed by incoming cats/getting squished by a large metallic box with the opponent would cause the player to win. *Downloadable Content Select character - Though fixed in Bloodstreams Battles: Armies of the Warfare V1.2, this can still be done in Training Mode. Choose your character as usual in the Character Select screen then scroll down over to the DLC character slot and highlight any of the characters. While the box is still open, cancel the selection and choose a character again for you. When selecting a character for the CPU again, move the cursor outside of the DLC box and try to highlight a DLC character again. Instead of Adolf Hitler, you will end up highlighting the DLC section itself instead, known as "Downloadable Content Select", showing a blank monochrome red-colored male model, although this selection cannot be used. Attempting to select anyone else however with this glitch in effect will result in Mayu's name being called out with her slot flashing, although the character you originally highlighting will appear as normal. *In earlier builds of Bloodstreams Battles Online, a gravity mechanic flaw caused Corruption Dragon to be unable to jump. As a result, he has a tedious attack range, and a single uppercut causes him to fly out of the screen spinning uncontrollably, and into his death if Lijiang Tower is the chosen stage. This was eventually patched out in Beta Testing 8. Category:Gameplay Category:Terms